Never Hitch Hike
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: "Listen don't go hitch hiking! It's dangerous." Oh why didn't I listen, maybe if I did I wouldn't have been murdered. Maybe then I would still be safe at home instead of having my body eaten and my blood splattered all over the inside of a car. Let me tell you something you better remember when traveling never hitch hike. Warning: Gore, suicide and horror in side. Should I rate M?


Want to know the story of how I died? I'll tell you but first i'll tell you something else, something you should always remember when traveling.

Never hitch hike.

* * *

*25 years back.*

"I'm off mama see ya in a few weeks." yes I remember what happened next and I wished I had listened.

"Listen don't go hitch hiking! It's dangerous." I heard but I only nodded as I went to the train station.

I got on and after a day I got off. I can remember getting off at a small town, it was nice I stayed there for 3 weeks.

I had stayed to visit my old friend and then I realized I had used all my money so I had nothing for a train ride home.

I didn't mind though I could just hitch hike, I told my friend Usopp and he offered to give me money but I said no.

I didn't want to be a bother anymore, he had also warned me not to hitch hike but I just nodded no with a smile. A smile that when I remember it, it makes me sick.

I remember mama and papa use to say I had the brightest smile they had ever saw. That I always made them happy.

To bad I was the one who caused them so much pain and suffering soon after. We had lived in a small house in the middle of no where.

Any way after I had left to go to the out skirts of town so I could hitch hike it back home. I did I then waited and waited.

Now it was night I was tired about to call it a night when I saw a car coming from the far distance, back then I just hoped it stopped.

Now when I remember I wish I had called it a night but I didn't. The car pulled up beside me and I had got into the car and then we took off.

Well after 2 days of driving I got off in front of my house but something was off. I didn't know what, but I was sure there was something wrong.

I walked into the house and all the lights were turned off which was rear but I ignored it, I called out to my mom but nothing was heard.

Then I heard yelling, mothers and fathers voice. Mother sounded angry and father sounded scared.

"It was my fault MY FAULT!" I heard mother yell at father but what was her fault? I wondered so I walked closer and only horror filled my body.

The first thing I saw was my mother standing on a stool holding a rope that was hanging from the fan, placing it around her neck.

I screamed in terror, yelling for her to stop but she couldn't hear me. "MAMA STOP! STOP STOP PLEASE STOP!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Even so I watched as she hopped off the stool and hung herself. I remember hearing the horrible screams the sounds of her choking until it went dead slient, how I hated the look of sadness in her eyes.

I ran to father and asked him why she did that but he also couldn't hear me. I screamed and scream, I had probably screamed for hours at him.

He didn't move a bit in hours I shook and shook him but he didn't notice either. That's when I heard him speak for the first time in hours.

My eyes widened and fell to the ground crying after what I heard. "It wasn't your fault our son died."

That's when I had remembered the horrible memories I had wished nothing but to forget, but I knew I could never forgot them. They were burned into my brain to remember forever.

* * *

*Driving on the road to home.*

Yes that's when I remembered it all, my own death. We had been driving for a day and a half I was almost home.

That's when he told me a fact. "Hitch hiking is dangerous, you should always remember this when traveling."

When my killer had told me this I had laughed saying he sounded like my mother. I regret laughing at it now.

We stopped to the side be hide a tree. I wondered why we had stopped, even so my smiled didn't leave my face.

Soon my bright glee filled smiled turned into a horror packed frown. I saw the man with raven hair who only wore black jeans shorts and a orange hat.

The hat had 2 faces on it, a smile and a frown it was held together by thick red beads. He had the most evil grin on I have ever saw.

I felt chills down my back and had tears at the ends of my eyes. He was hovering over me with a sharp knife and fork.

He looked ready to eat at first I wondered what he was going to eat but he answered my question.

"You look so delicious." That's what I heard before I felt the knife stab my stomach. Then my shoulder soon my legs.

I had blood gushing out of the places he cut open but he had a grin on his face like what he was doing was normal. He sliced a thin piece of my skin off my arm and ate it right before be own eyes.

I screamed so loud he covered my mouth and his grin widened. He had cut off my tongue ever so slowly.

The pain coursing threw my body I had wanted nothing but scream in pain but with out my tongue I couldn't.

Even if I had my tongue I would have stopped my self because I was afraid about what he'll do next if I did.

Next was my stomach he ate it piece by piece, tears going down my face like a water fall. Then was my eye balls, he used his fork to pluck them out of my sockets.

"You have the most beautiful smile I have ever saw in my life, won't you smile for me?" he had told me and I would have but couldn't.

I tried but felt nothing move, he had frowned at me thinking I didn't want to. So he carved a new bloody smile onto my face.

His smiled had returned. Last my my heart, I felt my chest being ripped open and something sharp hit my heart and everything went silent and black.

I had woken up but in the car, we were still driving but I couldn't remember a thing. I thought I was on my way home to a happy family.  
888  
*Back in the house.*

"I'm sorry Luffy." I hear my father whisper but I try to prove him wrong but he still couldn't hear.

Again I watched my last family member grab a knife and slit his throat. Blood splattering out onto the walls then he fell forward.

I heard him choking on his own blood. Sounds of harsh breaths then again nothing he stopped completely.

I had just witnessed the death of my father and mother. All I did was stare, stare at the lifeless limp bodies of my parents.

Then I puked and puked all over. I puked at the memories of my death, the sight of my mother and father.

Then was crying, I cried the days and nights away until someone walked in. It was a police officer. I saw him hold his nose at the stench of the house.

He stared down at my parents in horror, he ran out of the house and then more came. I did nothing as I saw them carry my dead parents away.

Then for the first time since I fell down I had got up and walked to the table. I found a news paper 5 days after my death.

It was about me, where my death had happen and everything. It says police are looking for the person who murdered me.

I didn't care I was dead. My parents were dead. I was nothing.  
888  
*25 years later, present.*

Yes this is the tale of my death. Monkey D Luffy, so please listen if you ever get told something by your parents.

Or else you might end up like me, dead, alone, and I have to relive my death and also my parents deaths everyday forever.

* * *

I'm done, *sigh.* This story took me like 2 hours to write. Oh I find this story wonderful. Please review.


End file.
